Skylanders: Trap Team (Remake)
Skylanders: Trap Team (Remake) is the remake of the Skylanders: Trap Team The plot is the same as regular trap team but with another doom raider of the magic element named Core-Loch Skylanders Magic Trap Masters * Enigma * Blastermind Cores * Deja Vu * Cobra Cadabra Reposes * Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz (Series 3) Minis * Spry * Mini-Jini Earth Trap Masters * Wallop * Head Rush Cores * Fist Bump * Rocky Roll Reposes * Whiplash Scorp (Series 2) Minis * Terrabite * Bop Water Trap Masters * Snap Shot * Lob-Star Cores * Flip Wreck * Echo Reposes * Tidal Wave Gill Grunt (Series 4) Minis * Gill Runt * Thumpling Fire Trap Masters * Wildfire * Ka-Boom Cores * Torch * Trail Blazer Reposes * Hog Wild Fryno (Series 2) Minis * Weeruptor * Small Fry Tech Trap Masters * Gearshift * Jawbreaker Cores * Chopper * Tread Head Reposes * Golden Wing Sprocket (Series 3) Minis * Trigger Snappy * Drobit Undead Trap Masters * Krypt King * Short Cut Cores * Bat Spin * Funny Bone Reposes * Bramble Boss Chop Chop (Series 4) Minis * Hijinx * Eye-Small Air Trap Masters * Gusto * Thunderbolt Cores * Fling Kong * Blades Reposes * Full Blast Jet-Vac (Series 3) Minis * Breeze * Pet-Vac Life Trap Masters * Bushwhack * Tuff Luck Cores * Food Fight * High Five Reposes * Sure Shot Shroomboom (Series 2) Minis * Whipser Elf * Barkley Light Trap Masters * Knight Light * Glow Worm Cores * Spotlight * Flash Dark Trap Masters * Knight Mare * Lights Out Cores * Blackout * Bow'n Shadow Trappable Villains Magic * Core-Loch (Mystic Mill) (Doom Raider) * Bomb Shell (Chef Zeppelin) * Pain-Yatta (Telescope Towers) * Rage Mage (Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink) * Bad Fortune (Time Town) * Purple Chompy (Mirror of Mystery) Earth * Golden Queen (Lair of the Golden Queen) (Doom Raider) * Tussle Sprout (Know-It-All Island) * Chomp Chest (Monster Marsh) * Cedar Cannoneer (Operation: Troll Rocket Steal) * Sand Stormer (The Golden Desert) * Grave Clobber (The Golden Desert) Water * The Gulper (Soda Springs) (Doom Raider) * Slobber Trap (Know-It-All Island) * Chill Bill (Phoenix Psanctuary) * Brawl & Chain (Rainfish Riviera) * Cross Crow (Time Town) * Threatpack (Operation: Troll Rocket Steal) Fire * Chef Pepper Jack (Chef Zeppelin) (Doom Raider) * Loose Cannon (Chef Zeppelin) * Scrap Shooter (Wilikin Workshop) * Grinnade (Operation: Troll Rocket Steal) * Transformed Barrel (Lair of the Golden Queen) * Smoke Scream (The Ultimate Weapon) Tech * Dr. Krankcase (Wilikin Workshop) (Doom Raider) * Bruiser Cruiser (Chompy Mountain) * Shrednaught (Phoenix Psanctuary) * Brawlrus (Rainfish Riviera) * Trolling Thunder (Nightmare Express) * Mab Lobs (Mirror of Mystery) Undead * Wolfgang (The Future of Skylands) (Doom Raider) * Masker Mind (Rainfish Riviera) * Knuckledead (Monster Marsh) * Hood Sickle (Telescope Towers) * Bone Chompy (The Golden Desert) * Shield Skeleton (The Golden Desert) Air * Dreamcatcher (Telescope Towers) (Doom Raider) * Buzzer Beak (Know-It-All Island) * Snozzler (Telescope Towers) * Krankenstein (Mystic Mill) * Raven Lobber (Skyhighlands) * Bad Juju (Lair of the Golden Queen) Life * Chompy Mage (Chompy Mountain) (Doom Raider) * Sheep Creep (Soda Springs) * Chompy (Soda Springs) * Broccoli Guy (Chompy Mountain) * Cuckoo Clocker (Phoenix Psanctuary) * Shield Shredder (Mystic Mill) Light * Luminous (Sunscraper Spire) (Doom Raider) * Eye Five (Monster Marsh) * Blaster-Tron (The Future of Skylands) * Oogler (Midnight Museum) * Cyclops Spinner (Sunscraper Spire) * Lob Goblin (Nightmare Express) Dark * Nightshade (Midnight Museum) (Doom Raider) * Cuddles (Monster Marsh) * Eye Scream (Monster Marsh) * Fisticuffs (Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink) * Tae Kwon Crow (Skyhighlands) * Cyclops Dragon (Lair of the Golden Queen) Kaos * Kaos (The Ultimate Weapon) (Doom Raider) (Final Boss) Chapters * Chapter 1: Soda Springs (Trappable Villains- Sheep Creep, Chompy, The Gulper) * Chapter 2: Know-It-All Island (Trappable Villains- Tussle Sprout, Buzzer Beak, Slobber Trap) * Chapter 3: Chompy Mountain (Trappable Villains- Bruiser Cruiser, Broccoli Guy, Chompy Mage) * Chapter 4: Phoenix Psanctuary (Trappable Villains- Shrednaught, Chill Bill, Cuckoo Clocker) *Chapter 5: Chef Zeppelin (Trappable Villains- Bomb Shell, Loose Cannon, Chef Pepper Jack) * Chapter 6: Rainfish Riviera (Trappable Villains- Brawlrus, Masker Mind, Brawl & Chain) * Chapter 7: Monster Marsh (Trappable Villains- Chomp Chest, Cuddles, Eye Scream, Eye Five, Knuckledead) * Chapter 8: Telescope Towers (Trappable Villains- Snozzler, Hood Sickle, Pain-Yatta, Dreamcatcher) * Chapter 9: Mystic Mill (Trappable Villains- Shield Shredder, Krankenstein, Core-Loch) * Chapter 10: Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink (Trappable Villains- Rage Mage, Fisticuffs) * Chapter 11: Wilikin Workshop (Trappable Villains- Scrap Shooter, Dr. Krankcase) * Chapter 12: Time Town (Trappable Villains- Bad Fortune, Cross Crow) * Chapter 13: The Future of Skylands (Trappable Villains- Blaster-Tron, Wolfgang) * Chapter 14: Operation: Troll Rocket Steal (Trappable Villains- Grinnade, Cedar Cannoneer, Threatpack) * Chapter 15: Skyhighlands (Trappable Villains- Raven Lobber, Tae Kwon Crow) * Chapter 16: The Golden Desert (Trappable Villains- Bone Chompy, Shield Skeleton, Sand Stormer, Grave Clobber) * Chapter 17: Lair of the Golden Queen (Trappable Villains- Cyclops Dragon, Transformed Barrel, Bad Juju, Golden Queen) * Chapter 18: The Ultimate Weapon (Trappable Villains- Smoke Scream, Kaos) * Nightmare Express (Adventure Pack) (Trappable Villains- Trolling Thunder, Lob Goblin) * Mirror of Mystery (Adventure Pack) (Trappable Villains- Purple Chompy, Mab Lobs) * Sunscraper Spire (Expansion Pack) (Trappable Villains- Cyclops Spinner, Luminous) * Midnight Museum (Expansion Pack) (Trappable Villains- Oogler, Nightshade) Traps Magic *Arcane Hourglass (Hourglass) *Axe of Illusion (Axe) *Biter's Bane (Log Holder) *Rune Rocket (Rocket) *Sorcerous Skull (Skull) *Spell Slapper (Totem) Earth *Banded Boulder (Orb) *Dust of Time (Hourglass) *Rock Hawk (Toucan) *Rubble Trouble (Handstand) *Slag Hammer (Hammer) *Spinning Sandstorm (Totem) Water *Aqua Axe (Axe) *Flood Flask (Jughead) *Frost Helm (Flying Helmet) *Soaking Staff (Angel) *Tidal Tiki (Tiki) *Wet Walter (Log Holder) Fire *Blazing Belch (Yawn) *Eternal Flame (Torch) *Fire Flower (Scepter) *Scorching Stopper (Screamer) *Searing Spinner (Totem) *Spark Spear (Captain's Hat) Tech *Automatic Angel (Angel) *Factory Flower (Scepter) *Grabbing Gadget (Hand) *Makers Mana (Flying Helmet) *Tech Totem (Tiki) *Topsy Techy (Handstand) Undead *Dream Piercer (Captain's Hat) *Grim Gripper (Hand) *Haunted Hatchet (Axe) *Spectral Skull (Skull) *Spirit Sphere (Orb) *Spooky Snake (Snake) Air *Breezy Bird (Toucan) *Cloudy Cobra (Snake) *Cyclone Sabre (Sword) *Drafty Decanter (Jughead) *Storm Warning (Screamer) *Tempest Timer (Hourglass) Life *Emerald Energy (Torch) *Jade Blade (Sword) *Oak Eagle (Toucan) *Seed Serpent (Snake) *Shrub Shrieker (Yawn) *Weed Whacker (Hammer) Light *Aura Angel (Angel) *Beam Scream (Yawn) *Brightened Grabber (Hand) *Heavenly Hawk (Hawk) *Shining Ship (Rocket) *Sun Scream (Screamer) Dark *Dark Dagger (Sword) *Darkened Dead Skull (Skull) *Freaky Tiki (Tiki) *Ghastly Grimace (Handstand) *Pandora's Jar (Jughead) *Shadow Spider (Spider) Kaos *Kaos Trap *Ultimate Kaos Trap Villain Quests * The Gulper - Know-It-All Island (Minigame) * Chompy - Know-It-All Island (Short) * Slobber Trap - Know-It-All Island (Short) * Sheep Creep - Chompy Mountain (Minigame) * Bruiser Cruiser - Chompy Mountain (Short) * Chill Bill - Chompy Mountain (Short) * Buzzer Beak - Phoenix Psanctuary (Short) * Tussle Sprout - Phoenix Psanctuary (Short) * Cuckoo Clocker - Phoenix Psanctuary (Short) * Broccoli Guy - Chef Zeppelin (Short) * Chompy Mage - Chef Zeppelin (Short) * Knuckledead - Chef Zeppelin (Minigame) * Eye Five - Rainfish Riviera (Minigame) * Brawlrus - Rainfish Riviera (Short) * Chef Pepper Jack - Rainfish Riviera (Minigame) * Eye Scream - Monster Marsh (Minigame) * Fisticuffs - Monster Marsh (Short) * Cuddles - Monster Marsh (Minigame) * Brawl & Chain - Telescope Towers (Minigame) * Masker Mind - Telescope Towers (Short) * Loose Cannon - Telescope Towers (Short) * Bomb Shell - Mystic Mill (Minigame) * Shrednaught - Mystic Mill (Short) * Core-Loch - Mystic Mill (Minigame) * Chomp Chest - Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink (Minigame) * Pain-Yatta - Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink (Minigame) * Snozzler - Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink (Short) * Shield Shredder - Wilikin Workshop (Short) * Scrap Shooter - Wilikin Workshop (Short) * Dreamcatcher - Wilikin Workshop (Short) * Dr. Krankcase - Time Town (Short) * Cross Crow - Time Town (Minigame) * Bad Fortune - Time Town (Short) * Rage Mage - The Future of Skylands (Short) * Wolfgang - The Future of Skylands (Minigame) * Sand Stormer - The Future of Skylands (Short) * Bone Chompy - Operation: Troll Rocket Steal (Short) * Krankenstein - Operation: Troll Rocket Steal (Short) * Cedar Cannoneer - Operation: Troll Rocket Steal (Minigame) * Threatpack - Skyhighlands (Short) * Grinnade - Skyhighlands (Short) * Raven Lobber - Skyhighlands (Minigame) * Blaster-Tron - The Golden Desert (Short) * Tae Kwon Crow - The Golden Desert (Minigame) * Shield Skeleton - The Golden Desert (Short) * Bad Juju - Lair of the Golden Queen (Short) * Transformed Barrel - Lair of the Golden Queen (Short) * Grave Clobber - Lair of the Golden Queen (Minigame) * Golden Queen - The Ultimate Weapon (Short) * Cyclops Dragon - The Ultimate Weapon (Minigame) * Smoke Scream - The Ultimate Weapon (Short) * Nightshade - Midnight Museum (Short) * Oogler - Midnight Museum (Short) * Luminous - Sunscraper Spire (Short) * Cyclops Spinner - Sunscraper Spire (Short) * Trolling Thunder - Nightmare Express (Short) * Lob Goblin - Nightmare Express (Short) * Mab Lobs - Mirror of Mystery (Short) * Purple Chompy - Mirror of Mystery (Short) * Hood Sickle - Skylanders Academy (Minigame) * Kaos - Skylanders Academy (Short) Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games